


ring ring

by Anonymous



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Mind Control, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Jessica wakes in the peanut for the second time, she thinks the darkness is her sole punishment. She thinks the occasional sound of a ball striking her shell and the distant call of a technical ground out is a far cry from mercy, but it's better than nothing. She thinks the worst is yet to come since the first time she was in here resulted in a glorious escape with crows all around her.That's where she's wrong.
Relationships: Jessica Telephone/The Shelled One
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	ring ring

When Jessica wakes in the peanut for the second time, she thinks the darkness is her sole punishment. She thinks the occasional sound of a ball striking her shell and the distant call of a technical ground out is a far cry from mercy, but it's better than nothing. She thinks the worst is yet to come since the first time she was in here resulted in a glorious escape with crows all around her.

That's where she's wrong.

When the image of the Shelled One appears in front of her, its white is a stark contrast against the black, which she has spent years and years dwelling in. She squints against its brightness, one hand up to shield her eyes from the source of the light and the other hand wrapped tight around the Dial Tone, as if she were ready to swing at it. When nothing happens, she makes the worst decision of her life.

She takes a look.

Jessica stares at the symbol of the Shelled One the way she does every time it shows itself in the sky at the end of a season, unsure of what to make of it. Spinning as it always does, it seems as harmless as its threats. So harmless. Who would it hurt to glimpse it? Slowly, it revolves and revolves and revolves, over and over and over again, not a red word registering underneath it. Why isn't it speaking? What is it doing in here with her?

How does she have the honor of sharing the same space with it today?

Further and further, it circles and circles, and sooner or later, she's entranced, eyes wide and unnerved. They're glazed over, reflecting the shape of the god in her pupils, which start to dilate, as though she were receiving a high from the sheer sight of it.

When it finally has her under its control is when its words find purchase in her echoing thoughts.

**"JESSICA."**

"Yes?" she whispers, unblinking, unbaring.

**"TELEPHONE."**

She grasps her bat without a breath. "It's with me."

**"DIAL O."**

Without looking away, Jessica's finger drifts to where the Dial Tone is attached to her waist and firmly touches the number zero.

**"RING RING."**

Her phone begins to buzz.

**"RING RING."**

Her phone begins to reverberate.

**"RING RING."**

Her phone begins to vibrate.

**"TREMBLE."**

Needing no other instruction than that, Jessica starts to shove her uniform off, peeling away the Pies colors as though it were a second skin. When she is naked is when she brings the Dial Tone between her legs and lets it rest on her walls.

**"TREMBLE BEFORE ME."**

She already is. Jessica is already wet at its seductive voice. Pressed up against her pussy, the Dial Tone is perfect and incessant as a device suited to pleasure. She still has yet to look away from the Shelled One as it spins, further hypnotizing, further mesmerizing, this whole time. Sure, it's had this power always, yet it only took the desperation of isolation to will her mind to it.

**"RING RING."**

Her phone starts to shake harder, and the increase forces Jessica to start thrusting against it, pleading for more grind as it takes her higher, higher, higher.

**"RING RING."**

Jessica Telephone is starting to forget her past. Either it recedes into her mind or it's been fully replaced by the Shelled One on purpose. The Steaks, the Pies, even the Tigers are nothing but blood soon to be shed by her mind controlled body as she nears a climax.

**"RING RING."**

It's that last vibration that gets her to cum, a startling cry screaming through the void as she melts with a fading missed call. Only then do her eyes close in ecstacy, and even then, the Shelled One is seared onto the backs of her eyelids, still continuing to revolve despite her time coming to an end.

**"MY POD."**

Against the voice of the Shelled One usually sounding monotonous, Jessica's broken mind hears a cruel kindness to the way that it beckons to her.

"I am your pod," she says, "and I will play for you."

**"THEN JOIN THEM."**

Suddenly, she senses more bodies around her. Somewhere in these long stretches of solitary confinement, Wyatt Pothos has just eaten out Wyatt Quitter, their minds having given way to the strength of the Shelled One long ago. Elsewhere, Alejandro Leaf has Patel Beyonce entangled in her vines, one tight around his dick and one up his tightened ass.

Selfishly, the true part of Jessica Telephone wishes Nagomi Mcdaniel were still here. Everyone here has a partner save for her. That claw would work wonders.

**"SOON."**

When Jessica and the rest of the Pods emerge for the first time as the Shelled One's team, the reaction to their transformation is glorious. All she sees is red, as do the others, evident in their eyes, drenched the same bloody color that their god speaks tongues in. It revolves pleasingly as they play, crushing the Shoe Thieves and doing so spectacularly. When she hits the home run needed to make them regret ever owning a victory, the peanut promises her another special audience as a present.

And as she sinks back into her shell afterward alongside her new team, eager minions ready to give their minds up to the Shelled One even more than before, the true her, the one thought to be buried and against all this at the bottom of her soul, has a thought.

She cannot wait until all tremble before her and give their minds up to glory.


End file.
